Something
by Jackalina
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Still a Carby. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- A small chat in the end stall of the girls bathroom

They were free, or at least they would be soon. After twelve hours in the ER, most of which Carter and Abby spent contained, and they were finally free.

The boy would survive, they had survived and even the village mob everyone too often referred to as patients had and would survive.

When the all too broad orthopox was finally identified as smallpox, the CDC took over. Everyone was vaccinated, the areas were secured and finally they announced that people would be allowed to leave.

Before he felt he could leave however, Dr. Carter had to find someone. Soon after vaccinations, Abby had disappeared. He hadn't seen her in the lounge and no one was allowed to leave through any door except the ones going out of the ER, out of the hospital and onto the muggy Chicago streets, so he resolved to check the bathroom.

"This is the _Girl's_ bathroom," came Abby's voice from the last stall. 

Carter walked down to the last stall and looked over the barrier, knowing she wasn't actually using the toilet.

"So?"

Abby let out a breath. "I don't know…"

"Can I come in?"

"What?"

"Well? I mean it _is_ a pretty big stall and-" before he could finish, Abby opened the door and he entered, greeted by her confused stare mixed with humor and pure fatigue.

"Why are you in here?" he asked after closing the door again.

"Weren't we playing hide and seek?" Abby asked innocently.

He looked at her carefully, hoping he decipher the look in her eyes. Abby looked down, obviously debating her answer.

"Thinking," She said finally.

"About?" He knew he was probably pushing it, but at that moment the desire to help her-with whatever-was so great that he couldn't help himself.

"Do you think it was inappropriate to kiss right there? I mean the kid and his parents were just in the next room and everyone else was out dealing with the CDC and patients and-"

"I don't know," he said sincerely. 

Abby wrinkled her nose. "It just-I dunno…do you think we would have kissed under different circumstances?"

"I would have," he said. Then realizing he had said it out loud, his gaze dropped to the floor and he pretended to be transfixed on an ant scuttling across the gray tiles.

"Me too," she spoke under her breath, but the proximity in the stall left nothing unheard. John looked up. She was smiling almost sheepishly as she leaned in. They pressed their lips together and felt the electricity moving in waves as shivers ran up and down their bodies. Carter took a step forward to deepen the kiss, but as Abby did the same, she ran into the toilet and fell onto the seat.

"Very romantic," She murmured grumpily as she stood.

Carter laughed, and fro the first time, he took her hand in his and led her, though somewhat annoyed with the toilet, out of the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Note

This is my second fic (first on the site) and I would love any feedback. Also if anyone would be willing to do any betaing please contact me at lilyfroggy3@aol.com


	2. Sleep

Chapter 2- Sleep

Inside had been hot and stuffy with no ventilation, but outside was almost unbearable. There was no breeze and the sun beat down on them with a vengeance as they made their way out of the ambulance bay. Reporters were still talking with Susan Lewis and a couple of the patients who had been in the ER during the lockdown. Abby felt sorry for Susan who was dead tired, but at the same time, she felt incredibly happy that she and Carter would be able to sneak by without being noticed. 

Carter.

Abby looked up into the sun. Carter was looking forward, happily, with the occasional glance back to see that everyone was in some way too preoccupied to notice them.

"We kissed," Abby stated suddenly. 'If he didn't know.' she thought, silently chastising herself for the all too obvious statement. She was still in shock. So many times, she had wanted to kiss him, and so many times she restrained herself from doing so, afraid of the consequences. Once it finally happened, Abby couldn't help feeling that these consequences she had been so afraid of were tricks used to keep her unhappy, and in reality, they were nonexistent. That didn't mean she couldn't be in shock.

"Yeah, I know," the smile on Carter's face became much wider and his brown eyes danced happily at her statement. 

"You're taking the El home, right?" 

Abby nodded tiredly. "You?"

"Yeah, but actually, I was thinking, maybe we could go and do something," as his said this he ran one hand nervously through his hair and the other seemed to be gesticulating on it's own accord.

Abby smiled. She really wanted to, but she was so tired. Sure they had gotten an hour of sleep, but that wasn't enough for either to feel rested. "John, aren't you tired?"

He was, he wanted to collapse, die or something, just so he could sleep, but his brain was buzzing. He would definitely fight the proverbial losing battle with sleep when he tried. He didn't even want to try. He wanted to go out right then with Abby and start a relationship. Finally, he nodded, elected not to tell Abby that his brain was probably about to explode, and took a seat on one of the benches at the station, which had turned up quite quickly, and to his disappointment.

Abby sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder. Without thinking, he rested his head on hers and situated himself comfortably, so that his arm was around her shoulders. That was how they found themselves earlier, when they woke up still in containment, it was incredibly natural. Carter's thoughts, fears, and worries dissipated into the muggy Chicago air. Abby, who had abandoned her thoughts long ago felt no worries, and in that El station, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber waiting for their train. 

*****

"Carter, Abby," a voice whispered sweetly between their bowed heads.

Abby jerked up, banging her head into Carters with a sickening 'thud'. They both cursed under their breaths, and looked ahead.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Susan asked, a bemused smile played on her lips.

Abby rubbed the injured side of her head. "Oh, crap! We fell asleep? We only sat down for a minute, you know, to wait for the El an-"

Susan quieted Abby. "Relax. I wasn't far behind you guys. It was only about ten-fifteen minutes, I think…"

"Oh."

Carter yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna head home then." He stood up, helped Abby up, and the three boarded the El.

*****

After what seemed like hours, Carter entered the Carter mansion, hot and tired. The cold air attacked him upon entering, but he welcomed it, this air being the coldest he had felt in a while. They had fallen asleep on a bench at the station, how pathetic was that? He couldn't help repeating those words over and over in his mind as he trudged up the stairs and readied himself for bed. Then, finally as he slipped under the light comforter and between the cool, silky sheets, he found his thoughts returning to Abby. She had so often been closed off from people, seldom did she make herself impassible to him, but there were problems she had. Fear being one. In that trauma room, while they waited for the CDC, she had bared her entire soul before him in the simple words "Tell me were going to be ok?" He couldn't help feeling utterly amazed at the changes of one day as he once again drifted off to sleep this time, alone, but with Abby.

*****

Stepping into her darkened apartment, the first thing Abby saw was the blinking red light on her answering machine. With an unexpected sense of urgency, she closed her door and went to check the machine. 

"You have…one new message," The mechanic voice stated. "First message sent today at…Seven…thirty… A.M."

She silently prayed that she would soon hear Carter's voice on the answering machine, until she remembered she had been with him all morning.

"Hey Abby, it's mom. I heard about the smallpox thing over at Community General. You still work there right? Well, I just hope you're ok. If I don't get a call from you by ten, I'm going to hop the next train to Chicago."

Abby checked her watch. 

10:10.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

If she hadn't fallen asleep, she probably would have been home in time to call Maggie and tell her everything was fine. Feeling tired and defeated, though, not sure why, Abby slumped onto the couch and laid her head against the cushioned back.

"You'd better be on your meds mom, or I swear, I'll have you committed," she told the back of her eyelids before she drifted off to sleep.

Note:

Sorry it took so long to post this. There was a few obstacles (Mainly too many brothers). It would be greatly appreciated if you would read and review for me. Any suggestions as to how I can make the next chapter better would be greatly appreciated. 

I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter, and especially to Cat who has been reading this chapter and reading my rambling E-mails.


	3. Déjà Vu and Pie

Chapter 3- Déjà Vu and Pie

Abby stepped out of her bathroom, greeted by insistent knocking at her door.

"Just a minute!" she called, walking to her bedroom to change. She dressed as slowly as she could, knowing that soon, she would have to face her mother. Soon, the knocking began again.

"I'm coming!" she barked as she pulled her shirt over her head and walked to the door.

Angrily, she threw open the door. Carter stood before her, a boyish smile played on his lips, but he looked more than apologetic.

"Should I leave?" he asked, backing further into the hall.

"Carter?" Abby asked, mildly surprised.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were Maggie," she explained as she stepped aside, indicating that he should enter.

"Oh…why?"

"She said she was going to come," Abby said, leading Carter to the living room.

Carter sat down on the couch, and placed a box and a white paper bag on the coffee table. "That's bad?" he asked.

Abby eyed the items on her table. Had they been there when she answered the door?

"So, why didn't you want your mom here?" Carter repeated.

"What's that?" 

"Dinner. So, why didn't you want your mom here?"

"What did you bring?"

"_Abby._"

"I'm hungry. I haven't had a thing to eat. Couldn't we just talk while we eat?" she said, trying to sound whiney.

Carter nodded, "I haven't either."

"So what did you bring?" she asked, picking up the bag.

"Chinese, and pie," he said.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Chopsticks?"

Carter proudly held up two sets of chopsticks. "You want to start with the food not the pi?"

"Just once. Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Water?"

"I'll help."

They quickly got their drinks and sat down to eat.

"Ok, why don't you want Maggie here?" Carter asked, after a short amiable silence.

"Mmrmph."

"Excuse me?" Carter laughed, shoving and egg roll into his mouth.

Abby swallowed as quickly as she could, downed some water, and said, "She always finds the most inopportune times to show up," she explained, "like when I found ou- never mind. Or now when when we're starting something, and I don't want her to ruin it."

Carter listened intently. He wondered what Abby had found out, but decided against asking.

"I wouldn't leave if your mom showed up acting like a depressed werewolf," he consoled.

Abby scrunched up her face, "What?!" she snorted.

Carter shrugged. "First thing that came to mind."

"Anyway, how are your parents?"

"Your mom's coming to see how you are with the lockdown and all, right?" Carter asked, after a slight nod, he said, "Both my parents were too busy to see how I was. They each sent me an email though." His pout was fake, and comparable to that of a four-year-olds', but Abby knew he had tried to be apathetic and joke, yet he was still upset.

She went along with the joke. "You poor baby."

"Don't need 'em," he said, finishing his lemon chicken and reaching for the pie.

"You're still hungry?" Abby asked incredulously. 

Carter nodded, and offered a plastic fork to Abby who accepted.

"First date and I get a fork. Not flowers, but a fork," she joked. Stupid, yes, but lack of sleep can do that to a person.

*****

"What time is it?" Abby asked, unable to eat more, she put her fork down

Carter glanced at his watch. "Seven."

"She left at ten," Abby stated.

"Maybe the train was delayed," Carter suggested.

"That's what I thought, two hours ago," Abby's brow was furrowed with worry, to Carter, she looked much like when they were in the trauma room being contained, scared and vulnerable.

"You should call."

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause, she's not there."

"You're so stubborn," Carter reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed the phone. Then, handing it to Abby, he said, "Just dial her number, maybe it will switch to a cell phone or something." Again, very much like in the trauma room when she wanted him to take his temperature, he noticed. Only now the roles were reversed.

Abby dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear, waiting impatiently for the answering machine. After four rings she said, "See, I told-Mom?"

"Cell phone?" Carter mouthed, smugly.

"Where are you?" Abby asked into the receiver. After a pause, she said, "Oh, that's fine, don't worry…Yeah, see you later…love you too."

"Well?"

"She's at home. She couldn't make it," Abby explained, dumbfounded.

"Is that good?" Carter asked. He couldn't quite read her expression.

Abby nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," he said mysteriously. "Remember this morning when we woke up together?"

"At the hospital or at the train station?"

"Hospital."

"Yeah."

"It was nice," he said lamely.

Abby smiled at his reddening face. "I liked waking up next to you…I wasn't scared," she said, remembering a previous conversation.

Carter leaned forward, his lips brushed Abby's, but she too leaned forward to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and he planted soft kisses down her nose and along her jaw line.

"Not yet," They breathed in unison. Instead, Carter leaned against the arm of the couch, feet resting on the cushions. Abby leaned against Carter, she was closer to the opposite end, but her feet barely reached the arm. They fell asleep in each others arms, surrounded by Chinese food boxes and half eaten pie, but neither cared, they were together.


End file.
